Zéro
by Moona Neko
Summary: Pas d'intrigue. Juste Kise & Kuroko faisant l'amour. Traduction de la fiction "Zero" de KamiReign.


**» Auteur :** KamiReign

**» Traductrice : **Soso-Kum

**» Anime/Manga** : Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**» Pairing **: Kuroko x Kise

**» Note :** Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, ce petit one-shoot n'est pas de moi :D C'est la création originale de l'auteure KamiReign qui m'a aimablement donné la permission de traduire sa fiction. D'ailleurs, merci encore / thank you again ! Bon j'ai beau être en Terminale L, je n'ai pas un anglais irréprochable donc je ne vous garanti pas une traduction 100% fidèle mais je ferais mon possible pour qu'elle se rapproche le plus de la création originale.

**» Note 2 : **Pour ceux ( enfin je pense que c'est surtout celles 8D ) qui suivent ma fiction « L'Arôme du Désir » ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera normalement là ce week-end ! J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre deux et je continuerais ça dans la soirée :) Bon je pense que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, je vous laisse profiter de ce one-shot !

* * *

« Haah…hnnng… » Kuroko gémit quand Kise lécha et mordilla son téton durcit.

« K-Kise-kun... » Kuroko mit sa main sur sa bouche quand son partenaire pinça son autre bouton de chaire.

« Kurokocchi...Je vais te faire du bien, je te le promet. » Kise sourit gentiment au garçon aux cheveux bleus qui semblait troublé. « Tourne-toi, Kurokocchi... »

Kuroko obéit au blond et lui tourna le dos.

« Maintenant, penche-toi. »

« Co-comme ça ? »

Kise lui adressa un large sourire.

« Je vais y aller doucement pour toi. » Il le tira par les hanches pour l'approcher de lui, puis lécha son intimité.

« Haa…ah…nnnng… » Le blond roula sa langue autour de son anneau de chaire et entra doucement à l'intérieur, léchant son intérieur.

« Haaa...Ki-Kise-kun...P-Pas plus... » Le petit passeur gémit mais cela excita d'avantage son partenaire. Ce dernier retira alors sa langue.

« Héhé...C'est doux pour le moment. Détends-toi, Kurokocchi. » Cette fois, il plaça doigt face à l'intimité du plus petit. Un doigt, puis deux, l'étirant en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, agrandissant son entrée.

« Ahh ! C-C'est… aa…hh… » haleta Kuroko.

« Calme, Kurokocchi...Fais-moi confiance. » Kise sentait à quel point l'intérieur du bleuté était chaud, ses doigts effleurant ses parois.

« C'est large maintenant, Kurokocchi...Es-tu prêt à me recevoir ? » demanda doucement Kise.

Kuroko hocha doucement la tête, alors le blond retira ses doigts, les remplaçant par son sexe. Il le pénétra lentement.

« Aaahh…hah…M-merde…hnnng »

Kise écarquilla les yeux suite aux mots brusquement prononcés par Kuroko.

« C-Ca va ? Ca te fait mal ? » lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« P-Putain...Non...C-C'est bon. »

Le blond sourit à sa réponse et commença ses va-et-vient, grognant de satisfaction.

« Aaaah…ah!...ahh! Ahh! » Kuroko continua de gémir tandis que Kise accélérait le rythme.

Mais il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. C'était vraiment agréable pour le blond. Et il espérait que c'était également le cas de son partenaire.

« Kurokocchi...Est-ce que c'est bon ? » le questionna-t-il, troublé.

« O-oui...Aaaah, Kise-kun...Ta...aaah...C-c'est...trop bon... »

Kise, satisfait de la réponse de son partenaire, accéléra de nouveau ses mouvements de hanches.

« Je t'aime, Kurokocchi... » murmura le blond.

« M-Moi aussi...K-Kise...kun... »

Ils jouirent ensembles. Tout deux haletaient forts et Kise se laissa tomber sur Kuroko.

« Aaaah...Incroyable...Tu es fantastique Kurokocchi. »

Kise se retira pour se coucher près de son partenaire.

« C-C'est si chaud en moi...K-Kise-kun...Je...J'en veux plus. »

« Hein ? » Kise écarquilla les yeux et les posa sur Kuroko.

« P-Plus. »

Kise dégluti et senti son membre se dresser de nouveau, excité par cet adorable garçon à ses côtés.

« Bien sûr, Kurokocchi. » Il se redressa pour s'asseoir.

« Cette fois...Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce que venait de dire le garçon aux cheveux bleus que ce dernier se leva pour aller s'agenouiller devant le blond. Il toucha le sexe de Kise puis se mit à le caresser doucement. Il commença alors à le lécher. D'abord son gland, puis tout autour.

« Tu es vraiment doué pour ça, Kurokocchi... » lança Kise tout en haletant.

Kuroko prit une goulée d'air avant d'engloutir le membre du blond. Il le suça avec application.

« Aaah K-Kurokocchi...Tu es trop bon... » gémit faiblemen tKise.

Kuroko continua sa douce torture jusqu'à...

« Kurokocchi, ferme les yeux, je viens... ! » Kise jouit, relâchant beaucoup de son fluide blanc sur le visage de Kuroko.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kurokocchi ! » Il agrippa immédiatement la couverture pour essuyer le visage du petit passeur.

« Non, ce n'est rien Kise. Parce que je t'aime. »

Il sourit. Kise fondit face à une telle scène. Le bleuté était vraiment adorable.

« Je t'aime aussi, Kurokocchi... »

Le plus petit se redressa.

« Hey, Kise-kun... »

« Hm ? »

« Prêt pour un troisième round ? »

Une fois de plus, Kise écarquilla les yeux.

« Cette fois, je veux te monter. »

Kise cacha son visage dans ses mains pour masquer la rougeur de ses joues.

« Arrête de dire des choses aussi embarrassantes, Kurokocchi... »

…

Kise s'allongea sur le matelas. Et comme Kuroko lui avait dit, il allait le monter.

« Kurokocchi...Tu es sûr que tu es d'accord pour ça ? » lui demanda Kise...inquiet.

« Oui, Kise. Ca me conviens réellement. »

Sur ces mots, Kuroko se mit à cheval sur son partenaire. Et tout doucement, il s'assit sur son sexe qui entra profondément en lui.

« Aaah... »

Kise pouvait clairement voir à quel point Kuroko était rouge et son membre se durcit d'avantage.

« Bon sang...Combien de fois veux-tu me rendre fou, Kurokocchi ? »

Kise esquissa un sourire, auquel Kuroko répondit. Il lui chuchota :

« Jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus jouir. »

Kise répliqua immédiatement.

« Voyez-vous ça... »

Kuroko se mit en mouvement, enfonçant le membre tendu en lui.

« Hnnng… ahh… »

« Wouah, c'est si bon...Tu es tout chaud à l'intérieur, Kurokocchi... »

Kuroko gémit tout en montant et descendant sur la hampe de chaire de son partenaire.

« Haaa... » Kise se mit à caresser le membre de Kuroko, qui le regardait.

« Kise, là...P-plus vite... »

Il accéléra le mouvement et quelques instants plus tard, ils jouissaient de nouveau. Kise prit le plus petit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Sérieusement Kurokocchi, c'est trop pour toi. Ton petit corps ne peut en supporter plus. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Kuroko haletait fort.

« Dog style... » murmura le bleuté.

« H-Hey ! Kurokocchi ! Tu es fatigué, là. Je vois bien qu-... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car elle fut interrompue par un baiser...

« Nnn…mmmm... » Kuroko enroula sa langue autour de celle de Kise, le dominant complètement.

« Mmmmg... » Il la suça puis la relâcha.

« Kise-kun peux-tu...te taire s'il te plait ? » Il sourit en laissant Kise paralysé.

Kuroko s'installa aux côtés du blond et se pencha.

« Kise, prêt pour le quatrième round ? »

Le bleuté le regarda et, comme prévu, son partenaire banda de nouveau. Kuroko haleta quand le membre dur de son partenaire se glissa en lui. Les mains de Kise agrippèrent doucement ses hanches alors qu'il le pénétrait profondément. Il entra et sorti, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent de nouveau l'orgasme.

Kise haletait comme s'il sortait d'une dure séance d'entraînement.

« Ah, tu m'as complètement vidé de mon lait, Kurokocchi... » dit-il.

« Alors je le remplacerais par de la vanille. » se moqua le plus petit.

« Arrête de plaisanter, Kurokocchi...Regarde toi, tu es mort. »

Mais Kuroko l'ignora et écarta largement ses jambes.

« Suce-moi. »

La mâchoire de Kise tomba devant la posture érotique de Kuroko.

« Aaah...Je suis de nouveau dur... » murmura Kise.

« Bois-moi, Kise-kun. »

Kise abandonna.

« Oui oui... »

Il se pencha sur Kuroko et prit son sexe en bouche, le suçant avec application. Il pressa sa langue contre son gland puis enveloppa ce dernier dans son muscle rose. Kise décrivit de longs va-et-vient. Quand Kuroko fut sur le point de jouir, il l'attrapa comme une paille et avala la semence de son partenaire. Il essuya ce qu'il restait sur ses lèvres.

« Goût semblable à la vanille, haha... »

Kuroko se laissa tomber sur le matelas, haletant tellement qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

« Kurokocchi, ca va ? » lui demanda Kise avant de lui embrasser le front.

« 69 » fit le bleu avec un sourire.

« Keuwaa ?! » Kise s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

« Sixième round, Kise-kun. » fit Kuroko, taquin mais très sérieux.

« Sérieusement...Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu n'arrives pas à marcher demain. »

Kise se tourna de sorte qu'il puisse prendre le sexe de son partenaire en bouche et inversement.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au douzième round. Kuroko était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Les halètements faisaient écho dans la chambre.

« Hey, Kurokocchi...T'es encore vivant ? » le questionna Kise en coulant un regard vers son partenaire. « Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore aller jusqu'à un treizième round ? »

Il y eut un silence avant que Kuroko ne réponde.

« Non. »

Kise soupira de soulagement.

« Je t'ai suffisamment goûté, Kurokocchi. Et je peux te dire que tu es délicieux. Vraiment succulent. »

Il lui sourit. Kuroko le regarda subitement.

« Non. Car je veux aller jusqu'au vingtième round. »

Kise tomba sur le lit en criant :

« KUROKOCCHI ! »

* * *

Et voilà :D Et oui, Kuroko a l'air d'un véritable petit pervers hein...Mais je l'aime quand même ! :D J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible la fiction de KamiReign, mais j'ai parfois reformulé et rajouté quelques petits trucs. J'ai également tenté de garder le même style de mise en page que celle de la fiction d'origine. Je vous mettrais sur mon profil le lien de l'originale si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'oeil :) Je me suis parfois aidée d'un traducteur en ligne pour quelques mots que je ne connaissais pas donc il est fort probable que ma traduction ne corresponde pas réellement à ce que voulais vraiment dire l'auteure. Mais soyez indulgent(e)s, c'est ma première traduction ;_; Hm hm je divague, alors j'arrête de raconter ma vie !

Merci d'avoir lu et ... KISE / KUROKO FOREVER !

_Soso-Kum_

* * *

Thank you again and again KamiReign ! :D


End file.
